


白昼

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Top!Macau, 澳耀 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: 奢华假日 泳池戏水 透明跑车





	白昼

白昼

 

日影变短，梦里的水纹被中途拨开又延长，掩着爱人的身影。

王耀是享受这种画面的。如果他站在泳池边看王濠镜游泳，那么思绪必将他自己拖入水中与他畅泳。而如果王濠镜要游过来，那双眼像晨雾一样柔和，朝他笑着又是明朗的，王耀便利落地想要钻进去，随意套上的衬衫立即湿透贴在皮肤上。

王耀记得很清楚，他被王濠镜一下圈住，手臂左右拨出的水花还未落下，湿润的唇就贴了过来，两人相拥着上下浮沉，竟很像前一晚被浪潮裹缠的样子。如果不是王耀适时喊了停，就连他自己也无法保证爱人身上不再添一个张扬的抓痕，毕竟王濠镜的手紧紧揽住王耀腰背，什么时候都能让他无比动情。

那双手像带有魔力。掌心相贴，温度借纹路传至彼此，扣进指缝就不再分开。他的食指抵在王耀下唇，与他摇晃在虚幻水波里都能尝出确实存在的甜意，和他一起用指尖数过蔓延开去的波纹。有光倾洒下来，王耀终于在朦胧潮湿的缱绻里睁开眼，没有浸在水里的湿意，光线却是跟梦境相似的，拍打着窗帘，投映至床单上。

王耀花了一点时间才发现自己嘴角还挂着笑，最终还是衔着这样的弧度走到阳台，不出意外地在楼下泳池看见王濠镜的身影。晨间的温度还算宜人，他看着王濠镜抬起的手臂破开水面上闪着金光的纹路，每一项动作都写满流畅，他甚至能想起来水珠争先恐后在那肌肉线条上滴滴答答跑下来的样子。

于是王耀笑着叹气摇头，简单洗漱过后就要下楼，哪里顾得上要管其他。

王濠镜说要跟他好好休假，便当真把手里一个度假村用作二人世界。王耀无奈笑他的烧钱做派，却在下一秒主动与他拥吻，双双跌进柔软大床，在暴雨来临之前又加码：好吧，反正烧的不是我的钱。

王耀懒懒散散走下楼梯。如果穿过长廊，要经过十数个金色浮雕，拐入餐厅的另一端出口之前，他会先看到露天泳池，却在长廊前的楼梯口先见到了王濠镜。

他想问怎么一个人去游泳，问句却被王濠镜抬脸之后的笑意融化。再下几步台阶，视线不免又要回到眼前人身上。松垮的浴袍引着王耀瞥向胸肌，等王耀站定了便已走入王濠镜周身的雾气，发梢还泛着潮，露出的皮肤上也还沾有薄薄一层晶亮。

王濠镜低笑着与王耀对视，问他，待会要喝什么茶？

王耀这次反应很快：荷叶水。说罢就在他唇上啄了一口：“解暑。”

 

这个点正挨着早餐的边，先前几天日上三竿方知醒，现在早起的生物钟似乎终于恢复效用，到昨天才正儿八经依照时间用了早茶。尽管最先是王耀自己拖着王濠镜一起赖床，但他觉得这个问题总得怪罪到王濠镜身上。

王濠镜听了但笑不语，把芙蓉酥和翡翠玉饺转到他面前，后面还跟着一道黑豚叉烧酥。悠闲日子过得太惬意自在，王耀连连逗趣说过后该由奢入俭难，王濠镜也只是微笑着低头，咬上王耀给他喂来的一口甜羹。两人位置挑的是观景座，就着湖面喷泉和阳光折射，室内大厅的灯光和金色装潢映入王濠镜眼里，王耀看着镜片之下流转的蜜色，抵不住又多尝一口：这样是真的很甜。

这么甜，该是裹了蜜的。王耀对男友的体贴和情话里透露的甜味深信不疑，却还是要一再确认，用唇舌咂出专属的气息也觉得不够，等到暧昧的指尖在他的手背刻下爱语，王耀才肯停下，紧接着就是王濠镜探过来一尝究竟。

王耀还是想说这般的慵懒享受太过磨人，只是王濠镜轻喃一般一声声念着先生，这样的威力放在耳边叫他受不住，王耀便懒得再想其他，毕竟倚在爱人的怀抱里实在不算过分。  
一顿早午餐悠哉吃到了午后，王耀跟着王濠镜慢慢悠悠晃到室外连廊的边上，由另一边旋梯踱回房里。

如若没有遮光窗帘，午间灿烂耀眼的日光照进房内会显得有些恼人。南方海滨颇受阳光眷顾，王濠镜显然习惯应对这样的光景，此刻室内阴凉舒适，他站在落地窗前，拍了拍遮光帘没有完全合上的一角。

是日夏至，白昼最长。王耀窝在沙发上吹着空调凉风，环视一圈光线昏暗的套房，白日再多再长，相拥的爱侣也读不清时与分。确实是的，王耀缓慢地调出记忆，画面却突然动起来，哪怕平日冷静理智如王濠镜，待一块也都辨认不出分秒。腕表摘了放茶几上，窗帘的遮光效果又太好，衣物纹理识别不了时日，触感之中只有沙发布套和地毯绒毛格外明显，呼吸和亲吻叠在一起，只有咫尺的心跳还算清晰可辨。

是在布局相近的套房，视线被王濠镜遮去了一些，只凭着来时匆匆的一瞥判断出落地窗的大小和周遭布置，但要紧事还是先要在沙发上完成才好。于是王耀便由着王濠镜伸手扣入指缝，又轻又缓，情意却永远来得热烈汹涌，恍惚之中只瞄见窗帘微微扬起的一角，底下光线透过纱质面料在地毯上映下小小一块光斑，全然忘记自己何时也陷进了地毯的柔软。

王濠镜走过来从后面圈住他让他回神，王耀侧过脸回应柔软的呢喃，画面偏偏又要转回前些天的光景，慢半拍似的感受到灼人的暑热。

想来这双手是真的有魔力附着的，不然怎会让他频繁抓住那些本应一闪而过的片段。太明亮热烈的情感刹那点亮氛围暗沉的房间，王耀才意识到那时是自己无意的抓弄扯动了窗帘，满溢的斜阳红光蜂拥而至，铺满整面墙。

接下来的每一帧才终于是王耀的储存，他瞧见王濠镜撑在上面、又靠近了一点，挡住些依旧刺眼的落日金辉。这人背着光往下望着王耀，注视的动作比深情还深，肌肉上的一层薄汗突然变得这样明显，王耀不确定自己当时该做什么表情，但结尾的画面一定有笑着与他相拥。

 

温热池水被人掬起一捧，淋在了王耀的腿上。

王耀眨眨眼，被红光照映的变成了眼前的泳池，王濠镜也在。王耀坐在泳池边上的台阶，只有小腿浸在水里，王濠镜便在旁边给他泼出水花，很快就有阵阵凉意。王濠镜身上水珠剔透晶亮，看上去是刚游了小半圈回来；而王耀起了玩心，贴着石阶往下移，稍微用力就拍出更大的水花。

王濠镜有些猝不及防，甩脸又扭脖子，最后双手从额头往后梳了头发，带着水光看向王耀：“先生刚刚又走神了？”

你好看嘛，当然是在想你。答案轻柔又动听，王耀赶在他又要亲吻指尖之前问他，你还没告诉我，早上怎么一个人游泳？

王濠镜抬眼，笑时的弧度准确勾住王耀的心，低沉的嗓音更是帮凶。他现学现卖，用上王耀先前那一句：我也要解暑啊。

王耀还是扬起嘴角笑起来，波纹再一次被拨开，手旋即就要圈住怀里温热的皮肤。王耀挨着王濠镜的颈边，长发披散着，触及水面的发梢柔软飘荡，跟着水波一起嵌入水面的红霞。  
触手可及都是暖热的，不解也罢。王耀看着王濠镜眼底映着的自己，捋一下王濠镜的额发，无需再思索就确定要亲下去。

 

昼夜再如何细分，眼前人依旧是心上人。

FIN.

 

22/06/19


End file.
